Cuando menos te lo esperas
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "Solo quiero decirte... Estás muy bonita, ¿quieres bailar?" Así había empezado todo para Sam y Mercedes y... así había empezado todo también para ellos. Fic RileyStreet.
1. Cuando menos te lo esperas

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Dije que publicaría el RileyStreet si los resultados de la poll llegaban a diez síes y si los reviews del capi final de As Long pasaban de los diez, y fue esto último, así que me toca publicarlo. Antes de nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que hayáis entrado con buen pie en él, o por lo menos, mejor que el mío, que me dio no sé qué y me tuvo en cama con mareos y desmayos toda una semana :S Pero bueno, que eso no era lo que iba a decir. Sino que éste fic lleva escrito un año. Sí, todo un año, os daréis cuenta por los acontecimientos que suceden en él y por los cambios con respecto a lo que yo pensaba que sucedería en la serie y lo que en realidad ha pasado. Cuando lo leáis lo entenderéis. He querido publicarlo antes, porque el fic está ambientado en las Navidades, pero no he podido con la enfermedad que me ha asaltado. Así que, llega tarde, pero llega. Lo he suavizado un poco, aunque todavía sigue teniendo lenguaje vulgar que nunca había puesto antes en mis otros fics. Si algo no se entiende, dejadme un review y yo solventaré las dudas. Digamos que es una manera de ver las cosas de manera personal. Obviamente esto es ficción y las cosas que han pasado y que están demostradas, las he manipulado a mi favor xD Lo he dividido en tres capítulos, éste y otros dos, así que nada, espero que os guste. ^^_

_Ah, gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews en As Long. Gracias a Noe (El fin de una Era. Ala qué bestia xD La progresión se nota un montón. ¡Tanto que da miedo! xD Tranqui, me han venido mil ideas de tu regalito. La tinta está empezando a fluir al papel xD Love u too!); María Elena (No he podido antes de fin de año, sorry. He estado malita en cama, pero ya está aquí ^^. No puedo prometer agregar nada a esas dos, pero si puedo prometer publicar un nuevo semi long fic de nuestros niños ;) Ya tiene nombre y solo me falta darle un final. :) Muchos besos, María Elena ^.^); Lunis (¿Tienes un corazón de fics? Jijiji Gracias por tu review, bonita :) Y por el otro que me dejaste en tu regalito. Ay, fue precioso *_* Mil besos!); Rosa Elena (¡No puedes decirme cosas tan bonitas! ¡Te lo prohíbo! No, en realidad, no xD Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me hacéis feliz con estos reviews tan bonitos. Y sí, muchos me pedís one shots o continuaciones. Ya dije por aquí arriba que estoy trabajando en un nuevo semi long fic, ya casi está acabado, así que cuando acabe de publicar el RileyStreet vendrá ese ^^ Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte, Rosa Elena ^_^ Ah, y eso del doble review... ¡Tramposa! Jajaja)); Alondra (gracias! Me alegra de que te haya gustado ^^); Maru (La loca que deja reviews sin nombre, xD ¿Sin mí? Sin mí puedes hacer muchas cosas, mujer xD Me encantan tus reviews, te lo juro, son preciosos y todo locos, y me dejan con una sonrisa enorme. Gracias a ti, Maru, Mil gracias. Besos y abrazos :D); "Guest" (No dejaste firma, por lo que no sé quién eres, pero mil gracias por tu review, es precioso. ¿Magia insuperable para escribir?¡ No lo creo! Pero gracias ^^¡ Un besito!); Savri (Ay, los Quartie. Mejor que no nos los hubiera dado, Savri, que seguro que los fastidiaba también como hizo con los Samcedes. Todo lo que Ryan toca, lo destroza. Te lo digo yo. Aquí tienes el fic, jijiji ya me dirás qué tal ^^ Besitos!); Giselle (ese review es difícil de descifrar xD ¿Es lenguaje fangírlico? Jajaja Muchas gracias por dejar uno, Giselle ^_^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Estos actores y demás gente que sale en el fic no me pertenecen. Salvados están xD.**

* * *

_**Cuando menos te lo esperas:**_

Chord Overstreet se levantó del sillón en el que había estado apalancado durante hora y media y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Su hermano Nash por fin había llegado. Le había mandado un mensaje dos horas atrás y aunque sabía que tardaría, jamás había pensado que pudiera ser tanto tiempo.

Abrió la puerta decidido, dejándole entrar en su piso y la cerró detrás de él, señalándole el sofá donde había estado sentado segundos atrás.

—¡Hermanito! Me tienes en ascuas. Suéltalo rápido que tengo ensayo con el grupo en veinte minutos —le dijo, tirándose encima del sofá sin importarle que tenía los zapatos puestos.

—¿A que viene la prisa ahora? Llevo dos horas esperándote —se quejó su hermano.

—¡Ey! Estaba con Melanie. Lo siento, no vi tu mensaje hasta hace quince minutos.

Chord bufó, poniendo al mismo tiempo los ojos en blanco. Lo sabía. Sabía que su hermano estaría pasando el rato con una de sus grouppies. ¿Por qué no sentaba la cabeza? Él lo había hecho. ¿Por qué Nash no podía hacer lo mismo?

—Si te hubiese mandado un tweet, probablemente hubieras venido antes.

—¡Déjalo ya! ¿Cuál es la razón del mensaje? ¿Emma se ha vuelto a romper una uña?

Su hermano lo miró serio durante unos segundos, antes de responderle.

—¡Muy gracioso! Mira como me río. Ja, ja.

—Te lo tengo dicho, hermanito. Para de hacer RT a sus tweets. No haces más que ponerla en evidencia —le dijo su hermano, dándose un manotazo en la frente.

—¿Puedes dejar de insultar a mi novia, y centrarte en lo que de verdad importa? —dijo Chord, harto ya de sus comentarios.

Nash suspiró profundamente, antes de sentarse bien en el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Vuelvo a Glee —le espetó.

Su hermano mayor se levantó del sofá como si de un resorte se tratase.

—No puedes volver a Glee después de lo que te hicieron, ¿estás loco?

Chord negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? Dijiste que nunca volverías. Lo dijiste. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros a su lado.

—Los echo de menos, Nash. Echo de menos a Mark, a Harry, a Cory, a Kevin, incluso a Chris. Los echo de menos, eso es todo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a papá y a mamá?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Y a las chicas? —le preguntó, refiriéndose a sus hermanas.

—Sí, lo saben.

—¿Y que han dicho?

—Están contentas de que vuelva. Recuerda la vara que dieron por twitter en julio el día que fui Trending Topic Mundial. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. No dejaste de llorar en todo el día y recuerdo también que dijiste que no volverías por mucho que te lo ofreciesen.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te han ofrecido a todo esto? Dime al menos que te han hecho regular.

Chord negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿No? ¡Hijos de puta! Ojalá que les cancelen la serie.

—Me han ofrecido algunos capítulos y una gran historia y... —Empezó a contarle su hermano.

—Espero que esa gran historia no implique lo que creo que implica. Ojalá que la falta de memoria de Glee borre también tus últimos episodios.

Su hermano volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Dime que no aceptaste —le pidió Nash, temeroso de su respuesta.

—Acepté.

—¿Por qué coño aceptaste eso? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ahora me dirás que también la echas de menos! ¡Joder, Chord! Estás jugando con fuego.

—¿Ves? Ese es el problema.

—Tú no tienes un problema, hermano. Estás jodido, así de claro. Todo lo que tenías que decir era: "Sí, vuelvo, pero no, no quiero Sammercedes"

—Samcedes —le corrigió su hermano.

—¿Cómo?

—Samcedes —repitió Chord—. ¿No me has oído o qué?

—Sí, por supuesto que te oí. Solo quería comprobar si eras tan tonto como para repetirlo.

Su hermano pequeño le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Llamaré a Follese. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Voy a la cocina por una Coca Cola, ¿quieres algo?

—¡Sírvete tú mismo! Estás en tu casa. No, no quiero nada, gracias.

Chord vio como Nash se dirigía directo a la cocina.

—Samcedes —repitió de nuevo el chico, cerrando sus ojos. Su hermano tenía razón, no podía aceptar esa gran historia. No, si la implicaba a ella.

—Toma —le dijo su hermano, nada más volver de la cocina—. Bébetelo.

—Nash... Esto no es Coca Cola.

—No. Es whisky y lo estás necesitando. Bebe.

—Nash... —protestó de nuevo su hermano.

—Bebe —lo obligó, serio.

Chord dio un pequeño sorbo al contenido de su vaso, notando como rasgaba su garganta al tragar.

—¡Joder! ¡Está fuerte! —se quejó.

—Claro que sí. Está perfecto —le respondió Nash dando un sorbo a su vaso—. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? Mercedes, por supuesto.

—Querrás decir Amber —le corrigió Chord.

—Amber, Mercedes, Mercedes, Amber. ¡Que más da! ¿Lo sabe o no?

—No lo sé, supongo. Se lo he dicho a Mark y a Harry, supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabrán todos por Kevin.

—¡Espera! Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿Mercedes no tenía nuevo novio? —Nash vio como su hermano asentía con la cabeza—. Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, lo más probable es que siga con él.

Chord volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿No?

—No. Mercedes volverá con Sam —le dijo él, bebiendo otro sorbo de su vaso.

—¡No me jodas! Lo llevas claro, hermanito. Lo próximo será una escena de sexo.

—Es Glee, Nash. No llegarán a eso.

Su hermano no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—Quizás ellos no, Chord. Pero tú y ella...

—No volverá a pasar. Ahora tengo novia y es algo serio. No volverá a pasar —dijo, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso.

—Si lo repites tres veces delante de un espejo, en lugar de aparecérsete la Bloody Mary, se te aparecerá Amber para matarte a polvos —Nash se rió a carcajadas, provocando que su hermano casi se atragantase bebiendo el último sorbo de su whisky—. Quizás debería callarme, sí. Debería hacerlo. O tú deberías contarme algo del guión.

—_No me importa como de grande y malo sea tu novio, pelearé por recuperarte _—le recitó.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Cuándo empiezas a grabar?

—La semana que viene.

—Te doy un consejo, hermanito. Y yo que tú lo seguiría al pie de la letra. No podrás alejarte de Mercedes, pero intenta al menos evitar a Amber.

—Es lo que voy a hacer.

—¡Que tarde es! —Dijo su hermano mirando el reloj—. Al final no llamé a Follese. Me tengo que ir, dale saludos a Saw de mi parte.

Chord lo vio correr hacia la puerta y se levantó del sofá para ponerle el cerrojo. Se giró hacia el mueble recibidor y se miró al espejo fijamente.

—No volverá a pasar —dijo una sola vez, frente a él.

No necesitaba decirlo tres veces para que los recuerdos volviesen de nuevo a él. Desde que había firmado el contrato hacía dos días, su mente no había hecho más que recordarle lo bueno que era el sexo con Amber. Ellos no se habían descubierto en el baile como había sucedido con sus personajes. Se habían visto el uno al otro mucho antes. Pero al igual que Sam y Mercedes, ellos no habían movido ficha hasta ese día.

Amber era diferente a las demás chicas. Pocas veces dejaba ver lo que sentía. Pocas veces se abría a la gente.

Era demasiado reservada, lo que había provocado que él se fijase en ella. Y el hecho de que la creyese imposible también había ayudado en el proceso.

Ese capítulo lo había supuesto todo para ellos y también para Sam y Mercedes.

—_Solo quiero decirte... Estás muy bonita, ¿quieres bailar?_

Así había empezado todo para Mercedes, y así había empezado todo para Chord. Le había costado mantener sus manos en su cintura durante toda la canción. Ahora agradecía que hubiesen eliminado la escena del capítulo, pues era demasiado obvia la atracción que sentía por ella. No era su tipo, no era para nada su tipo. Pero su lejanía lo volvía loco. ¡Estaba pegada a él y a la vez tan distante! Ella le había acariciado el cuello sin saber siquiera lo que provocaba en él tan leve roce. Sin saber que Chord no quería solo bailar con ella. Él quería más, mucho más. Y lo había conseguido.

Al terminar de grabar, él la había arrastrado hacia los baños del set, tomándola por sorpresa. Tirando de ella y empujándola hacia la pared mientras cerraba la puerta con el cerrojo.

—¿Qué demonios haces...? – No pudo acabar la frase, porque los labios de él chocaron rápidamente con los suyos, abriéndoselo rápidamente e introduciendo su lengua en ella, sin demora.

Amber trató de separarse, de romper ese beso febril que la estaba mareando, pero él le sujetó sus manos contra la pared, pegándose a ella, mientras abandonaba sus labios y lamía su mandíbula y su cuello, clavando sus dientes en su piel chocolate.

—¿Qué... ¡oh Dios! ¿Qué haces? —dijo ella, incapaz de moverse, sintiendo como el chico abandonaba su cuello y bajaba buscando sus pechos, hundiendo su rostro en su escote—. ¡Por Dios Santo, Chord! —Chilló, haciendo que él la besase de nuevo para callarla.

Soltando las manos de ella y dejando las suyas allí donde su rostro había estado antes, apretó sus pechos, mientras su lengua la atacaba de nuevo.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué hacía en el baño de chicas? ¿Qué hacía besando a Chord Overstreet? ¡No! ¿Qué hacía enrollándose con el y dejando que la manosease por todas partes?

Amber sintió como sus manos comenzaban a levantarle el vestido y rápidamente, lo detuvo.

—No —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. A esos ojos verdes en los que en ese momento solo se podía ver deseo. Un ardiente deseo.

—Me encantas —le susurró al oído, aprovechando para morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

—¡Oh Dios! Pero si... si ni siquiera nos hablamos —le dijo ella, mientras él besaba la zona donde el vestido comenzaba a formar la curva de sus pechos.

—¿Y? Eso no implica que no pueda desearte. Créeme, lo hago.

—¡Pero a mí no me gustas! —le respondió ella, impotente, al creer que no podría salir de ese baño en mucho tiempo.

—¿No? —le preguntó él, pegándose nuevamente a ella, haciéndole notar su excitación a la vez que la besaba de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No —suspiró ella entre beso y beso.

¡Maldito fuese, Chord Overstreet! ¡Maldito! Estaba consiguiendo encenderla. ¡Y de qué manera!

Él subió las faldas de su vestido lo suficiente como para tocar su culo desnudo, observando lo que ella llevaba puesto.

¡Un tanga! ¡Llevaba un tanga! ¡Por Dios Santo!

Él agarró una de las tiras del tanga, la tensó y la soltó contra su piel, golpeándola levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que la chica se quejase ante el gesto. El rubio soltó una carcajada, antes de sacárselo por completo y atacarla con sus dedos. Estaba completamente mojada, tal y como había supuesto, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, acariciando su abertura.

—Abre los ojos, Amber. Ábrelos. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta como te toco? —Ella no le contestó, ni tampoco los abrió. Estaba demasiado ocupada intento que sus gemidos no se oyesen al otro lado del baño—. ¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó, rozándole su botón, provocando que ella clavase sus uñas en su brazo.

—¡Ah! —grito él, de dolor —. Pon tu mano en la mía. Ponla y dirígela.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él la agarró, dándole valor para hacerlo.

Lentamente, posó su mano por encima de la de él, y comenzó a movérsela en círculos. Pronto él volvió a separársela, cerrando la suya y dejando un dedo libre que introdujo en ella, mientras la de ella le acariciaba el brazo.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó la chica al notar la entrada de un segundo dedo.

—Mírame. Te lo estoy haciendo con los dedos. No es lo que me gustaría, pero aquí no tengo condones. Ven a mi trailer en media hora y podremos acabar lo que hemos empezado.

Amber negó con la cabeza, notando como él apartaba los dedos de ella.

_¡No! ¡No los saques!_

—Ven a mi trailer —le dijo, introduciéndolos de nuevo en ella y volviéndolos a sacar, torturándola aún más.

La chica se mordió el labio, intentando no responderle, pero las ganas que tenía de volverlo a sentir, la cegaron por completo.

—Sí —se oyó responderle, sintiendo como el chico volvía a introducirlos en ella y la acariciaba, y entraba y salía con ellos, haciéndola perder el sentido.

—Media hora —le recordó, mientras se lamía los dedos y le bajaba la falda del vestido—. El tanga me lo quedo yo. Ahora sal por favor, necesito unos minutos a solas.

Amber le hizo caso, abandonando el baño y mirándose al espejo, antes de salir por la puerta.

Media hora después, Chord la recibía en su trailer para tener con ella el mejor sexo de su vida.

A esa vez, se le habían sumado otras, salvajes, brutas, inconscientes, enfermas. Sexo, puro sexo. Como a ellos les gustaba. Hasta que Emma había entrado en su vida, y él lo había echado todo a perder.

—Jenna me ha dicho que has empezado a salir con Barbie Malibú —le dijo un día, mientras se vestía de nuevo para salir de su trailer.

Habían hecho el amor en tantos sitios... Pero su trailer era su lugar favorito. Ahí lo habían hecho por primera vez y aunque solo fuese sexo, algo les decía que lo que compartían era especial.

—No es cierto. No estoy saliendo con ella. Nos vimos en la fiesta de Tracy y hemos estado hablando.

—Eso no es lo que me ha dicho...

—Jenna, sí. Ya te oí —le dijo, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

—Deberíais salir, es perfecta para ti. De tu edad, pequeño Chord.

—Te dije mil veces que no me llames así. Solo me llevas tres años, no cuarenta —le reprochó, levantándose del sofá y poniéndose su camiseta.

—¿Cuántos tiene ella? —le preguntó mientras se calzaba sus botas.

—Veintiuno, creo —le dijo distraído, mientras ella acababa de vestirse.

—Perfecta para ti —le repitió—. Pídele salir, Chordy y deja de atosigarme para que me acueste contigo.

—¿Ahora te atosigo? ¡Joder! No tenía idea. ¿Creía que eras tú la que me buscaba a mí para que te follase?

—¡Yo no te busco! —le gritó, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Amber! ¡Estás en mi trailer! —le recordó el chico.

Ella se quedó sin palabras durante unos minutos. Había llegado el momento de acabar con ese juego que no le hacía bien a ninguno de ellos.

—Pídele salir, Chord y déjame en paz —le dijo, agarrando su bolso y saliendo del trailer dando un portazo.

Una semana después, Chord había empezado a salir con Emma y un mes después, Ryan Murphy le comunicaba que no volvería a Glee.

Quizás no volver a verla era lo mejor, aunque la había visto en los conciertos y había tenido que disimular y actuar como si de Sam se tratase.

El sexo con Emma estaba genial, la chica era demasiado moldeable y se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, pero no era Amber. No tenía sus pechos, ni su trasero y ni de coña se movía como ella. Pero lo hacía reír, y le arrancaba sonrisas donde solo había un corazón roto. Emma era su vida ahora.

Su móvil empezó a parpadear.

Era un mensaje de Emma.

"_¿Cena en Dinner´s a las 9? Luego... ya sabes"_

Él no tardó en responderle.

"_Perfecto"_

Pero no le dio tiempo a guardar el móvil, éste comenzó a sonar de nuevo y ésta vez no era Emma.

Amber.

—Supongo que ya te has enterado —le dijo él, nada más descolgar su teléfono.

—Sam... —lo llamó ella, sabiendo que el odiaba que lo llamase así—. No vuelvas. Mercedes ya no te necesita. Tiene a Shane.

—Mercedes me sigue queriendo a mí. Hazte a la idea.

—¿Por qué lo haces Chord? ¿Te has aburrido ya de tu Barbie Malibú?

—No la llames así.

—Cierto, ahora ha subido de nivel. Ya es Miss Nashville —la oyó reírse al otro lado de la línea—. He oído que te ha puesto los cuernos con Zac Efron. Tengo que reconocer que tiene buen gusto.

—No me ha puesto los cuernos con Efron —la defendió él.

—Ya... Si todo Internet lo sabe.

—¡No me ha puesto los cuernos con Zac Efron!

—¡Mejor para ti! Cásate con ella y tened hermosos hijos rubitos, pero no vuelvas a Glee.

—He firmado, Amber. Tengo que colgar, Miss Malibú me espera. Te veo la semana que viene en el set.

—¡Es Barbie Malibú! —la oyó gritar antes de colgarle.

¡Genial! Esto iba a ser peor de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

"_Tuvimos un rollo de verano"_

"_Fue más que eso"_

"_Siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón, pero yo seguí adelante y tú necesitas hacer lo mismo"_

—¡Corten! Chicos, ¿Qué os pasa? En serio. ¡Se supone que estáis enamorados, joder! Chord, tú la quieres y quieres recuperarla. Amber, por Dios, Mercedes está dolida, ¿vale? Te duele que él se haya ido y le mientes. Le mientes, diciéndole que solo fue un rollo de verano. Por favor, chicos, ya sé que es raro grabar juntos después de tanto tiempo sin veros, pero meteos en vuestros personajes, ¿vale?

Ambos asintieron.

—Desde el principio, cogida de manos incluida —dijo Brad, llevándolos de nuevo hacia las escaleras—. Hacedlo bien o volveremos a repetirlo.

Chord y Amber bufaron en desacuerdo.

—Una última cosa, Chord.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó a Falchuck, acercándose a él.

—Cuando se aleje hacia el fondo del pasillo, haz lo que siempre haces —le dijo su jefe, alejándose de él.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que siempre hago? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Mirarle el culo —le respondió éste, empujándolo hacia las escaleras donde ya lo esperaba Amber—. ¿Listos? ¡Arrancamos!

* * *

—¡Tío, tío, tío, tío! —Mark Salling entró en el trailer como un torbellino, arrasando con todo a su paso.

—Baja la voz. Damian está durmiendo.

Era lo que tenía haber sido despedido y readmitido. Había perdido el derecho a un solo trailer. Ahora lo compartía con Damian McGinty, cosa que no le importaba. Damian le caía genial y el acento que tenía le hacía reír.

—Escucha, escucha. "Summer Lovin had me a blast, Summer Lovin happen so fast" ¿Lo pillas? —le preguntó su hermano del alma con el guión del nuevo capítulo en la mano.

—¿Vas a cantar Summer Nights? ¡Que guay! Enhorabuena —le dijo Sam, viendo como Mark agachaba la cabeza y contenía la risa.

—No, yo no. Tú lo harás, mira.

Éste le pasó el guión y Chord pudo leer en voz alta.

— "_Cuéntanos, Sam, que hicisteis durante el verano"_

— "_Lo hicimos, chicos. Mercedes y yo lo hicimos"_

—¡No me jodas! —gritó él, despertando a Damian a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? Trataba de dormir. Estos madrugones acabarán conmigo. ¡Que son las siete de la mañana!

—¡Mira! —Chilló Mark—. Sam y Mercedes lo han hecho durante el verano. Vamos a cantar Summer Nights.

—¿Yo también? —preguntó Damian, ilusionado.

—Sí, sí —le contestó Mark, mientras observaba como Chord echaba un vistazo al resto del guión buscando sus escenas—.Volvéis juntos —le respondió, antes incluso de que se lo preguntase—. Tienes una pelea con Shane y ella se decide por ti. Tienes escena de beso en la página seis.

—¿Qué clase de beso? —preguntó rápidamente Chord.

—Sam la empotra contra la taquilla y le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla. Anda, mira. Si he hecho un pareado —dijo, divertido, haciendo reír a Damian.

—¡Cómo mola! —Chilló éste último—. Yo quiero que me busquen pareja.

Chord leyó el contenido de la página seis antes de pasarle el guión a Damian, golpeándolo en el estómago.

—Busca. Con suerte también tendrás pareja para San Valentín. Es Glee. Nadie está sin pareja por mucho tiempo en la serie. Bueno, excepto Mercedes —Chord se sentó lentamente en el sofá y Mark lo acompaño sentándose a su lado—. Estoy jodido, tío.

—No lo estás, simplemente es un beso.

—Sabes que es más que eso. Todo empezó con un baile. No quiero pensar en el beso...

—Pues no pienses. Actúa.

—Yo no sé de que habláis. ¿Podríais iluminarme, chicos?

—Chord estuvo con Amber y ahora tiene novia formal, pero sigue colado por ella —Mark no perdió el tiempo en contar su mayor secreto.

—Yo no sigo colado por ella.

—Para nada. Cierto, muy cierto —dijo Mark, burlón.

—¿Chord estuvo con Amber? ¿Cómo es que los Gleeks no lo saben?

—No lo sabe nadie. Solo Mark, Harry y ahora tú. Como se lo digas a alguien te mato.

—No abriré la boca, lo juro —dijo Damian, haciendo el gesto de cerrarla con cremallera.

—¡Estoy jodido! —volvió a decir Chord, agachando la cabeza y tirándose del pelo.

—Sí. Lo estás —dijo Damian, ante la mirada asesina de Mark.

* * *

—Con sentimiento, chicos —les habló Eric—. Agarrala por el cuello, empújala hacia la taquilla y bésala con ganas. Desde el principio, vamos.

—_Se acabó, Sam. Se acabó hace tiempo. Olvídame._

—_No se acabó, Mercedes, no para mí. _

Las manos de Chord buscaron su cuello, acariciando el pelo con sus dedos y sus mejillas con sus pulgares, mientras la miraba a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¡Corten! Chord, empújala por Dios. Llévala hacia la taquilla. Vamos de nuevo. ¡Acción!

Chord todavía con sus manos en su cuello, se inclinó para besarla con rabia. Robándole la respiración y tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Corten! —chilló Eric, al tiempo que Chord dejaba de besarla—.El beso es contra la taquilla. Tienes que agarrarla del cuello, así —dijo, mientras se lo escenificaba—. Luego la llevas así y finalmente, cuando esté sobre la taquilla, la besas con pasión. Pasión, Chord. No furia. Sam es disléxico, tú no. Tú puedes leer perfectamente el guión. Vamos allá. Toma número tres. ¡Acción!

_Yo también lo soy._

Chord y Amber volvieron a repetir sus líneas y rápidamente, él la sostuvo del cuello, llevándola rápidamente hacia las taquillas, pegándola a ellas y a su cuerpo por completo. Sus labios buscaron los de ella, salvajes, arrolladores. Con pasión, la besó, abriendo su boca e introduciendo su lengua en su interior.

Chord notó como las manos de la chica se colocaban en su rostro, pasando a su pelo, tirando de él mientras lo besaba.

—¡Corten! —chilló Eric Scholtz.

Pero ellos no lo oyeron. Durante unos segundos, siguieron besándose ante la mirada atenta de todos los allí presentes. Un silbido los hizo volver en sí. Había sido Brad.

—Amber, ve con Eric. Toca la escena de Mercedes llorando —le dijo, viendo como ella lo escuchaba y seguía al director de rodaje—. Chord, te necesito en mi despacho en diez minutos.

* * *

—¿Volviste por ella? —le preguntó Falchuck nada más entrar y sentarse en la silla.

—¿Cómo?

—Chord, sabemos que os acostabais en tu trailer en mayo y junio. No somos estúpidos.

El chico lo miró nervioso, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

—Yo... nosotros...

—Es vuestra vida personal. No nos vamos a meter, pero quería dejarlo claro. Adoro a los Samcedes más que cualquiera de los demás. ¡La idea salió de mi mente perturbada! Dios sabe lo que me costó hacer entrar en razón a Ryan. Si no lo hubiese convencido, la siguiente pareja que te hubiese buscado habría sido Becky Jackson. —Brad se quedó durante unos segundos callado antes de seguir adelante—. Pobre Artie... Bueno, a lo que iba. Mercedes y Sam son perfectos el uno para el otro. Lo vi desde el principio, por eso el baile, por eso el momento Cenicienta. Después de dos años, por fin había conseguido convencer a Ryan de que aceptase buscarle pareja. No lo estropees, no lo estropeéis. Quiero que el Samcedismo sea épico. Su historia es preciosa. Pero si no vais a poder hacerlo, tendré que desistir y darle más guión a Shane.

—No, no —se quejó el chico—. Nuestros problemas se quedarán fuera del rodaje Te lo prometo.

—Bien, porque las Samcedes me comerán vivo, sino les damos lo que quieren. ¿Queda claro entonces, no?

Chord asintió con la cabeza.

—Como el agua.

* * *

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo él nada más entrar en el salón del coro. Solo ella estaba allí.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, baby Chord —le respondió Amber, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías.

—No me llames así y escúchame —Amber lo miró a los ojos, una vez él se había sentado a su lado—. Lo estamos haciendo mal y no es justo para los fans. Quieren a Sam y Mercy, quieren que ellos sean felices. Y nosotros no se lo estamos dando.

—¿Estás insinuando que no soy buena actriz? —le preguntó, enojada.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—No lo sé. ¿Me lo explicas? —le preguntó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

—Quieres odiarme, quieres detestarme, pero lo único que haces es desearme. Desear que vuelva a tocarte, como lo hice en mayo. Y no volverá a pasar, Amber. No te preocupes. Ahora tengo a alguien que me quiere a su lado.

—¿Has acabado, Chordy? —le miró, arqueando una ceja—. Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque yo no quiero. Porque no me gustas.

—¿Por qué mientes, Amber? ¿Por qué no reconoces que el sexo que teníamos era fantástico?

—Era fantástico, sí. "Era"

—Y te deshacías en mis brazos, te deshacía con mis manos. Y con mi boca. Y gritabas, gritabas mientras lo hacíamos.

—Sí. Y tú también lo hacías. O pretendes decirme que no te gustaba cuando te tenía a mi merced y hacia contigo lo que quería. No podemos borrarlo de nuestro pasado, pero podemos sacarlo de nuestro futuro. Tú lo has dicho, no volverá a pasar. Ninguno de los dos lo quiere, ninguno de los dos lo desea. No veo donde está el problema.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Lamarcus Tinker entrando por la puerta del aula—. ¿Qué hay, chicos? —Les dedicó una de sus sonrisas a la vez que se fijaba en las caras de poker de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Chord lo saludó con pocas ganas y Amber, a su vez, le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás? —les preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas del club Glee. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, al tiempo que veían como cámaras, luces y demás entraban ya para grabar.

—Perfecto —dijo Eric—. Batalla Shane vs Sam. Mercedes y Sam hablan de lo que pasó entre ellos, Shane llega, los ve y lo empuja contra las sillas. Luego se enzarzan en una pelea. ¿Aclarado? Bien, empecemos.

—¡Aléjate de mi nena, Evans! —dijo Shane, agarrándolo por los cuellos de la camisa y lanzándolo demasiado fuerte contra las sillas.

Amber salió corriendo al ver el impacto que él había sufrido contra las sillas vacías.

—¡Chord! ¿Estás bien?

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, fijándose en que ella se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Mercedes... —susurró Chord, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¡CORTEN! Amber, has dicho Chord. ¡Chord! Es Sam, ¿vale? ¡Sam! Desde el principio, venga.

Chord no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formase en sus labios.

Continuará...

* * *

_¿Y... qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que es muy loco... Jajaja Pero bueno, mi mente es así de perturbada. No, en realidad es más calmada xD Dejadme saber vuestras opiniones y... nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^^ Besos._

_Syl_

_PD: Yo quería una escena Samcedes a lo Diario de Noah, así que la escribí jajaja I regret nothing!_


	2. Felices Fiestas

_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Y solo he tardado una semana en actualizar, ¡todo un logro! xD La verdad es que he estado votando sin parar en la encuesta de la revista Portrait , nuestros niños estaban nominados y teníamos que intentar ganar para demostrarle a RIB que Samcedes sí ha existido, y no, no ha sido un sueño. Al final no hemos ganado, pero era un top diez y hemos logrado quedar segundos por encima de fandoms tan grandes como los Delena, Stelena, Klaine... ¿Veis lo grandes que somos? Es increíble el trabajo que hemos hecho para conseguirlo, pero desde aquí, tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que habéis votado. Nuestros niños se lo merecían. Y lo hemos conseguido. :) Quizás nunca tengamos "closure" ni explicación de qué fue lo que les pasó, pero al menos, luchamos por un reconocimiento. ¡Somos los mejores! Samcedes FOREVER. OTP I'll always love you._

_Y después de este brote psicótico y fangírlico que me ha dado, paso a dar las gracias por todos los que os habéis pasado a leer el fic. Es una historia loca, yo ya lo avisé, pero leyendo vuestros reviews me habéis sorprendido con vuestras reacciones. Nunca había tomado muy en serio este fic, y solo espero que los capítulos que os quedan por leer estén a la altura en la que habéis puesto el primero. Gracias, mil gracias por vuestros mensajes de ánimo y por la bienvenida que me habéis dado de nuevo. Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión saber que un año después, aún seguís estando ahí. Y me he reído con vuestras opiniones sobre Emma xD Veremos a ver qué pensáis de ella en este capi... jeje._

_Gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews: a Laura (¡Gracias por ese primer review! De no haber sido por ti, nunca lo habría publicado. El pobre ya estaba criando telarañas en la carpeta xD Me alegro de haber subido unos grados la temperatura de la habitación con el capi, en enero hace un frío del demonio jajaja. __¡Gracias por estar ahí, Laura! :D); LoveSamcedes (Thank you so much! Hope you liked the second too :D); Giselle (¡Gracias! __Aquí está ^^ Ya me dirás qué te parece!); María Elena (Sí, ya estoy mejor! Me costó unas semanas recuperarme, pero ya estoy a pleno rendimiento de nuevo jeje Muchos besitos para ti también! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D); Maru (lol Nash es mucho! Me reí mucho escribiéndole xD Y sí, entre ellos no todo ha acabado, veremos qué pasa en este capi... jijij Tienes que subir el tuyo, ¡es una orden! :P Muchos besos, Maru!); Savri (¿Verdad? A lo "Diario de Noah" u.u No es justo que no nos la diesen. Emma es odiosa, al menos en este fic xD Ya me dirás qué te parece ;) Sí, la nueva historia es Samcedes. ¡Cómo no! jaja Besitos, Savri!); Alondra (Muchas gracias! :D); Beth (Tensión sexual tienen para dar y regalar sí! Jajajaj Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Beth ^^ Mil besos!); SamcedesForever (Ohhh *_* Gracias! Sí, aquí hay demasiados celos, veremos qué pasa xD); Rosa Elena (Sorry por guardarlas un año, u.u La verdad no creí que fuese buena como para publicarla. La veía más bien como otra de las tonterías que escribo a veces que me hacen reír xD Me hace mucho ilusión leerte de nuevo, un beso y un abrazo triple también para ti, Rosa Elena ^^); Catita (¿Con ganas de más? ^^ Aquí viene entonces el segundo capi, espero que te guste. Cariños!)_

_Deberíais pegarme por extenderme tanto con las notas de autor, soy lo peor :$ Ya no os quito más tiempo, os dejo con el segundo y penúltimo capítulo. Nos vemos de nuevo en el último ;)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lo dicho. Los actores no me pertenecen. Es una pena xD.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Felices fiestas:**_

Amber salió del aula, seguida por Chord. Se dirigía a su trailer. Necesitaba descansar durante un rato, al menos. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado y lo único que necesitaba era recostarse en su sillón y olvidarse de todo. Salió de los estudios, todavía sin darse cuenta de que Chord seguía sus pasos. No fue hasta que llegó al trailer cuando le oyó llamarla por su nombre, asustándola.

La chica se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a encararlo, pero él se le adelantó.

—Dijiste mi nombre.

—¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Dijiste mi nombre —repitió él, observando cómo ella se disponía a subir a su trailer—. ¡Ay!

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó la chica de mala gana, dándose la vuelta.

Él se quejaba del lugar donde había sufrido el impacto con la silla.

—No hagas teatro. No funcionará. Ve a que Miss Nashville te lo cure —le dijo, dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

—Estás celosa. Siempre lo has estado, Amber. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no lo reconoces? ¡Dijiste mi nombre!

—Dije tu nombre, como podía haber dicho el de Kevin si le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo.

Chord se quedó callado durante unos segundos, observándola. Tenía razón, si el golpe se lo hubiese llevado Kevin, ella habría reaccionado igual. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

Amber empezó a subir al trailer de nuevo y él no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un solo paso más.

—Déjame subir, solo quiero verlo de nuevo. Veo el trailer y me bajo.

—Sigue igual que el año pasado, Chord. Vete ya, necesito descansar.

—Lo siento —dijo, dándose la vuelta y agachando la cabeza. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Debía salir de allí ya mismo.

_Esto es nuevo..._

Pensó Amber. Y al momento, tuvo que resistir las ganas de llamarlo de vuelta e invitarlo a subir al trailer. ¿Para qué? No sabría decirlo, pero ella lo hubiese dejado subir de todas formas, y no podía permitírselo a sí misma.

No quería admitirlo, no quería, pero se había enamorado de él durante su fugaz relación, si es que así era como ella podía llamar a lo que habían tenido en el pasado. Había sido ella misma la que lo había empujado a los brazos de Emma, creyendo que era lo mejor para él, cuando todo el mundo sabía que ella no era para nada lo que todos pensaban. Aunque Chord seguía sin darse cuenta de quién era la persona que tenía al lado.

Se les había visto discutir muchas veces, incluso Jenna se lo había contado. Amber detestaba odiar a la gente, pero era imposible no odiarla si todo lo que decía la gente de ella era cierto. Chord no se lo merecía.

¡Y lo echaba de menos! No solo el sexo, sino todo él.

Estaba segura de que de no existir Emma, ella habría vuelto a caer en sus brazos.

Le había mentido. Por supuesto que se hubiera preocupado por Kevin, por Mark, por Harry... pero no era la misma sensación. Se había quedado sin aire al verle tirado entre las sillas del club Glee y su nombre había salido de su boca como un lamento.

Debía acabar. Debía dejar de pensar en él y centrarse en su trabajo. Quedaban dos días para Navidad y por fin podría pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del trailer en ese momento, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo, sentándose bien en el sofá.

Kevin entró rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo está mi esposa favorita?

Amber le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, antes de responderle.

—Muy cansada...

—Vaya por Dios. ¿Quieres un masaje? Soy muy bueno dando masajes, de verdad que sí —El chico se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Kevin... no empieces otra vez.

—He visto a Chord entrando en los estudios. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien, supongo —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una pena que no hubiesen emparejado a Mercedes con Artie. Te hubieses evitado muchos problemas.

—Ya... —asintió.

—¿Es difícil olvidarle, eh?

Kevin se acercó a ella para darle el más grande de los abrazos.

—Creo que pronto se dará cuenta de lo que tiene y lo que podría tener, y abrirá los ojos. Sam le ayudará a darse cuenta de ello.

—No quiero que lo haga. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quiero —dijo Amber, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Cada vez será más difícil, Amber. Cuando Sam y Mercedes vuelvan, volveréis. Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú y lo sabe todo el mundo.

—¿Todo el mundo? —rió.

—Quizás debería mandar un tweet para que los Gleeks lo descifren. Algo como... "Alguien está deseando robarme mi puesto como marido de la hermosa y encantadora diva, Amber Riley"

—Ni se te ocurra.

Kevin asintió con la cabeza.

—Jamás haría algo que te hiciese daño.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

—¡Ah! Que te venía a decir que tenemos ensayo en la piscina para el We Found Love. Que despiste. Se me había olvidado.

—Pero... pero... ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! Que llegamos tarde... —dijo ella, apurándolo.

En efecto, habían llegado tarde. Cuando todos los demás les vieron llegar riéndose a carcajadas, los murmullos empezaron a oírse en toda la piscina.

—Al fin, parejita. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

—Eso, Bee. ¿Os habíais perdido buscando la piscina?

Amber y Kevin se miraron fugazmente, rompiendo a reír de nuevo. Chord los miraba a lo lejos, tratando de disimular su enfado.

—El que llegue antes, invita al otro a un café —dijo Kevin, echando a correr hacia la piscina.

—¡No vale! —chilló Amber, apresurando el paso.

Kevin esperó por ella y agarrándola de la mano, saltaron a la piscina, chapuzando a todo el mundo.

—¿Amber y Kevin están saliendo juntos? ¡Oh! No lo sabía —le dijo Damian a Chord y Mark—. Quizás yo también tenga la oportunidad de invitarla a salir.

Chord no dudó en dedicarle una mirada asesina.

—Tranquilo... —le dijo Mark, tocándole el hombro—. Hazte a la idea de que ahora ya no tendrás problemas en grabar vuestras escenas. Ya no le interesas.

—Sí.

—Me pregunto como hizo Kevin para convencerla para que saliese con él. ¡Yo llevo intentándolo meses! —Darren llegó nadando hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¿Tú también? —Preguntó Damian—. Creía que yo era el único que lo hacía.

—¿Sabéis? Chord tiene suerte de tenerla como pareja de ficción —añadió Darren—. Yo tengo a Chris, no es que me queje, pero... no es Amber.

Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario.

—Leí en internet, que al principio Sam iba a ser gay y lo iban a emparejar con Kurt —les dijo Damian—. Luego llegaste tú —Señalando a Darren.

—Sí. Ya lo sé —le respondió—. Yo solo quiero un dueto con ella, tampoco pido tanto —Se giró hacia donde Chord estaba—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Éste, sin responder, salió nadando de allí, directo a donde estaban Naya, Lea, Dianna, Harry, Heather y Jenna.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Darren.

—Lo mismo que a todos nosotros —le respondió Damian, tapándose la boca al momento.

—Prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie. Eres un bocazas, tío —le recriminó Mark.

—¿A Chord le gusta Amber? No me parece nada raro. ¿A quién no le gusta Amber?

—Chord ha estado con Amber —puntualizó Mark.

Darren abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y yo por qué no lo sabía?

—Nadie lo sabía, excepto Kevin, Harry y yo —le respondió Mark.

—¿Kevin lo sabía? Entonces...

—Entonces... es obvio que la está ayudando. Para darle celos a él o para hacerla sonreír. No lo sé, pero la está ayudando. Kevin es bueno en eso.

—Entiendo porqué me rechazaba. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Todavía le gusta —les dijo Darren.

—Apuesto a que sí. Pero está la otra petarda por medio —añadió Mark.

—He oído que le ridiculiza delante de sus amigos —dijo Damian.

Mark y Darren asintieron con la cabeza.

—Propongo que les ayudemos.

—Estoy contigo —dijo Mark.

—Y yo —asintió Damian.

—Ya somos cuatro —dijo Kevin, apareciendo a su lado—. Le sigue queriendo y es obvio que él también a ella. Así que... estoy con vosotros.

—Me hace gracia que el supuesto harén de Amber quiera que vuelva con Chord. ¿No deberíamos estar peleándonos entre nosotros por ella? —rió Mark.

—No. Si lo único que queremos es que ella sea feliz.

—¡Preach! —dijo Kevin emulando a Artie.

—Mañana llegan las vacaciones... en cuánto volvamos, trazaremos el plan. Lo primero será, librarnos de la petarda —dijo Mark.

Con esas escenas, terminarían el capítulo diez de la tercera temporada. Natación Sincronizada... eso era lo que Sam había tenido que hacer para poder recuperar a Mercedes. Y eso, había supuesto para Chord volver a desnudarse en la tele. Como no... Pero ésta vez, no solo él lo haría. Amber llevaba puesto un bañador que lo mataría si no dejaba de mirarla. Y la sonrisa que le dedicaba ahora a Harry le dolía. Tal vez la semana y media que pasaría de vacaciones, le ayudase a olvidarse de ella. Aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar? Si no había podido olvidarla en seis meses, ¿cómo pretendía hacerlo en semana y media? Esa noche quedaría con Emma y por un rato le ayudaría a poner los pies en la tierra, y dejar de pensar en historias que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Amber lo miró de reojo durante un segundo, antes de responderle de nuevo a Harry.

Semana y media y la olvidaría. ¡Claro que sí!

* * *

—Te dije mil veces que no te pusieses esa chaqueta. Estás horrible con ella —dijo Emma, saliendo de su coche.

—Es mi preferida —se quejó el chico. Cerrando la puerta del conductor.

—Pues póntela cuando salgas con tus amigos, no cuando salgamos a cenar.

Ambos entraron en Dinner's, donde todos los que allí estaban se los quedaron mirando. Chord observó que no hubiese ningún paparazzi por allí cerca, antes de caminar hacia el fondo del restaurante.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —quiso saber él, mientras le separaba la silla de la mesa para que ella se sentase.

—Bien. He estado de compras con Sharon y luego hemos ido al cine y...

—¿Qué van a tomar? —les interrumpió el camarero, provocando que la chica le lanzase una mirada asesina.

—Yo quiero...

—Tráiganos agua. Para los dos —les señaló Emma.

El camarero se encogió de hombros, y salió de allí, rápidamente.

—¿Qué te pasó en el pelo? Llevas la raya para el otro lado.

—Hemos rodado en la piscina. Así que no me dio tiempo a peinármelo...

—Espera... —le dijo, levantándose ligeramente y colocándoselo con los dedos.

Todos los clientes del bar la observaron, suspirando. ¡Qué bonito era el amor!

—He leído en internet que quieren recuperar la trama Samercedes —le dijo, distraída.

—Samcedes —la corrigió él.

—Como sea. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? He tenido que enterarme por otros, cuando deberías ser tú el que me lo hubiese dicho.

—No me pareció importante.

—¿No te pareció importante? Vas a tener que besar a otra. ¡Claro que es importante! Bueno, al menos no es Di.

Chord la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué nombraba ahora a Dianna?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no es Di. Ella podría competir conmigo. Pero Amber... por Dios. No es tu tipo —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y cuál es mi tipo? —quiso saber.

—Yo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Amber? —¿Por qué seguía con el tema? ¿Adonde quería llegar?

—¿Cómo que qué le pasa?

—Sí. ¿Por qué razón no es mi tipo?

—Porque no lo es.

—¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Es porque no es blanca?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué hablamos de ella?

—Porque dijiste que no era mi tipo, y quiero saber porqué.

—¿Por qué necesitas saber el porqué? Esto ya parece un trabalenguas. Cambiemos de tema. Por favor —le pidió, poniendo morritos.

—Vale, vale —le respondió él, al tiempo que sus aguas llegaban.

—¿Qué van a comer?

—Yo quiero...

—Ensalada completa para los dos y merluza al horno, sin patatas. Gracias.

—¿Para los dos? —le preguntó el camarero al chico.

—Para los dos, claro. ¿Es que no me ha escuchado? —dijo Emma.

Chord se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señorita —se excusó el chico, saliendo de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Me apetecían patatas fritas... —le dijo su novio.

—¿Sabes lo importante que es comer sano? ¿Quieres acabar como Amber?

—¿Esa es la razón? ¿Crees que Amber no es mi tipo porque según tú "no come sano"? No todo es ensalada completa, Emma. De vez en cuando nos podemos permitir caprichos. Como un paquete de doritos. Una tableta de chocolate blanco...

—¿A qué viene ahora el chocolate blanco?

—Déjalo, da igual.

—Solo digo que si Amber quiere encontrar pareja, lo primero que debería hacer es comer sano.

—¿Por qué seguimos hablando de ella?

—Jenna me dijo que no tenía novio. Y yo le dije que le aconsejase hacer dieta. Amber no es fea, sólo tiene que bajar unos kilos y estará perfecta.

—Amber ES perfecta —estalló Chord, bajando la voz al momento—. No necesita bajar de peso para que los chicos la miren. ¡Si tiene un harén! Todos los chicos de Glee están locos por ella — Incluido yo, pensó.

—Sí, Chord. Mirarla es una cosa, pero estar con ella es otra muy distinta. Los chicos la miran, pero luego están con chicas que comen sano.

—¿Puedes dejar de decirlo? "Comer sano" ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre, Emma? Lo estás deseando. Está gorda, eso es lo que quieres decir y no te atreves.

—Por Dios, Chord. No puedes insultar a la gente. Simplemente... no come sano.

Chord bufó, impotente.

—No la he insultado. Yo no —se lamentó.

—Lo sé. Tú no eres así —le dijo ella, acariciando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

El camarero les trajo los platos que habían pedido y después de volver a rellenar sus vasos con agua, les volvió a dejar solos.

—¿Qué haremos por fin de año? He pensado que podríamos ir a...

—Tengo noche de chicas —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Noche de chicas. En fin de año. Es una tradición —le respondió, llevándose una hoja de lechuga a la boca.

—Pero... yo creía que la pasaríamos juntos —dijo él, triste.

—Noche de chicas, Chord. Ya te lo dije.

—Al menos, podrás regalarme la semana de vacaciones.

—He quedado con mi tía para esquiar en Aspen.

Chord abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Creí que ya te lo había dicho.

—¡Pues no! Es decir... ¿Voy a pasar las Navidades solo?

—Creí que te irías con tu familia a Nashville.

—Al parecer, eso es lo que haré —dijo, soltando el tenedor y empujando el plato hacia delante.

—¿No vas a comer nada más?

—Se me ha quitado el hambre.

—Chord...

—Acaba de comer y te llevo a casa.

—Está bien.

¡Genial! La semana y media en la que esperaba olvidarse de Amber Riley, la pasaría solo, recordándola.

* * *

—Langston, bájate de encima de tu tío —le regañó su madre – Chordy, por Dios. Bájalo de ahí o se caerá.

—Mami... estoy bien. No me voy a caer.

Harmony apareció por detrás y rápidamente en menos de un segundo les sacó una foto con su móvil. La hermana de Chord no tardó más de medio minuto en mandarla a twitter.

—Soy famoso, mamá. Todos me quieren —chilló el niño.

—Eso es porque sale tu tío en la foto —le dijo su madre.

—Harmony, no debiste subir la foto. Es un niño —le reclamó Chord.

—Un niño Samcedes —se burló ella.

Sus hermanas se echaron a reír.

—No bromeéis con eso —las reprendió él.

—¿Por qué? Es divertido. Me caen bien las Samcedes. Te apoyaron cuando te echaron de Glee, incluso siguieron haciéndolo cuando pensaron que ya no volverías. Y ahora se vuelven locas cada vez que subo una foto de Langston con su tío.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. No vuelvas a hacerlo —le dijo Chord, cortante.

—¿Es que acaso afecta al contrato de alguna forma?

—Simplemente no lo hagas.

—¿Chordy, qué ocurre? ¿Echas de menos a Emma? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo.

No. Hubiese querido decirle, "Echo de menos a Amber. La echo de menos, y las Samcedes no me ayudan, twitteándome a todas horas que podríamos tener un hijo tan guapo como Langston."

—Pronto la verás de nuevo.

Sí, solo que últimamente, ni siquiera tenía ganas de acostarse con ella. Había sido volver a ver a Amber, volver a besarla y abrazarla en sus escenas y... Cuando debería haber sido Emma quién hiciera que se olvidase de ella, había sido al revés, y Amber ocupaba ahora por completo su mente.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y tecleó rápidamente.

_Solo quiero desearte felices fiestas._

Le dio al botón de enviar y esperó a que Amber le contestase. Ella no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

_Felices fiestas, entonces._

Él volvió a teclear.

_¿Estás con tu familia?_

_Sí._

_Yo también. _Le escribió él.

_Déjame tranquila, Chord._

_Lo siento._

Amber no le respondió en el momento. Tampoco media hora después, ni una. Sin embargo él siguió mandándole más mensajes con esas dos únicas palabras, hasta que consiguió que ella le llamase.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Chord? ¿Por molestarme y perseguirme todo el tiempo?

—Te echo de menos.

—Chord...

—Echo de menos tu cuerpo, tu piel suave. Echo de menos tus manos, tus labios y...

—Voy a colgar, Chord.

—No. ¡No lo hagas! Dime que tú también lo echas de menos. Vamos, dímelo. El sexo, ¡joder! El sexo era fantástico.

—Chord, quedan unos minutos para las doce, tengo que colgar.

—Echo de menos tus pechos y... tus piernas y... ¡oh, Señor!

—¡Por Dios, Chord! Dime que no te estás tocando.

—Ummm... Si lo dijese, estaría mintiendo.

—¡Chord!

—Vamos, hazlo tú también.

—¡Voy a colgar!

—No lo harás, no hasta que te corras conmigo. Me gustaría estar ahí, a tu lado, besándote y lamiéndote hasta que grites mi nombre.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Te estás tocando?

—Si te dijese que no te mentiría —ronroneó ella.

—Buena chica... Dime, ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Un vestido lila.

—Ajá, ¿y debajo?

—Solo un tanga —le respondió sin dejar de acariciarse a sí misma.

—No llevas sujetador...

—No lo llevo.

—¡Joder! Echo de menos tus pechos. Ahora mismo podría estar mordiéndolos y besándolos en lugar de estar aquí, alejado de ti.

Amber gimió, imaginándoselo a su lado.

—Poder acariciarte... de arriba abajo... y morderte, mientras te hago el amor.

"Mientras te hago el amor"

_¡Oh, mierda! ¡No!_

Ambos llegaron al clímax casi a la vez.

Había sido la frase la que los había llevado al abismo, para subirlos de nuevo. Jamás se habían referido al sexo como hacer el amor y... ¡Joder! Sería mentira si no admitiesen que estaban muertos de miedo.

—¿Chord? —lo llamó, después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Dime.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—No lo sé.

—Has engañado a tu novia.

—No la he engañado. No me he acostado contigo.

—No. Hemos tenido sexo telefónico, lo cuál es muy distinto —le respondió con retintín—. Tengo que colgar, son las doce y diez, Chord. Ya estamos en el dos mil doce —dijo ella, triste.

—Amber...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tratando de no llorar.

Había pasado el cambio de año teniendo sexo telefónico con su ex, que a su vez, había engañado a su novia. ¿Por qué le pasaban a ella estas cosas?

—Te quiero —le oyó decir.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Que te quiero! Que no tendría que estar diciéndotelo por teléfono, pero estamos a kilómetros de distancia y no puedo esperar más. Te quiero, ¿me has oído? Y quiero estar contigo. Quiero recuperarte como Sam quiere recuperar a Mercedes. Te necesito a mi lado.

—Tienes a Emma —fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

—Voy a dejarla por ti.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo no quiero estar contigo.

—¿No me quieres?

—Tengo que colgar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Amber?

—No quiero salir lastimada de nuevo.

—¡No te haré daño! Jamás podría. Solo quiero estar contigo.

—No...

—¡Amber! ¡No me cuelgues! ¡Amber!

Pero ella ya lo había hecho. Chord miró la foto de Emma que tenía como fondo de pantalla en su teléfono móvil durante unos minutos. Parecía como si supiese todo lo que él había hecho, mirándolo acusadoramente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? No la quería, no a ella. Aunque le estaría siempre agradecido por todos esos meses en los que habían tratado de ser felices.

Entró a twitter y buscó el perfil de Amber para ver su foto. Finalmente, tecleó las palabras que le había confesado minutos antes y se las envió por mensaje de texto.

_Te quiero._

Ella no contestó, pero él no dejó de mandarle mensajes con esas palabras.

Después de seis mensajes, Amber le mandó un único.

_Yo también :3_

Y durante unos segundos, Chord perdió la capacidad de respirar.

_¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!_

Tenía que dejar a Emma. Tenía que dejarla para recuperar a Amber. Ahora todo saldría bien, por fin.

* * *

"If they say, why? Why? Tell'em that is human nature" "Why?"

Sam y Mercedes terminaron de cantar la canción y se dieron el más dulce de los besos que podrían existir en Glee.

—¡Corten! Ha salido perfecto. Dios mío, me he emocionado hasta yo. Espero que Ryan no la cague y haga que Mercedes vuelva con Shane porque esto es amor. ¡Es tan bonito!

Chord y Amber asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—¡Bueno! A comer, que me muero de hambre —dijo el director, marchándose de allí con todo el equipo.

Chord la miró enamorado, mientras le susurraba la canción al oído.

—¿Why? ¿Why?

—Déjalo, Chordy —le dijo ella, queriendo salir rápido de allí, mas él no la dejó.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que... todo había cambiado desde fin de año. Pensé que... Amber, me dijiste que me querías.

—Estaba borracha —se excusó.

—Los borrachos dicen la verdad, en este caso, la escriben.

Él sostuvo su rostro entre sus dos manos, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—Me hiciste inmensamente feliz cuando me respondiste. No me lo niegues ahora. No querías que te hiciese daño, no me lo hagas tú a mí.

—Pequeño Chord...

—¡No me llames así! ¡No quiero enfadarme contigo! ¡Quiero que volvamos!

—¿La has dejado?

—No.

—Has tenido más de una semana para hacerlo y no lo has hecho, Chord.

—No quería dejarla en Navidades.

—No quieres dejarla en Navidades, pero no te importa tener sexo telefónico conmigo en fin de año.

—¡Ella tenía cena de chicas!

—¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por eso me llamaste! ¿Por qué ella no estaba para ti? ¡Me das asco! —Amber lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No es así! —chilló él, agarrándola de nuevo y apretándola contra sí para evitar que se marchase.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —le dijo, mientras su boca se unía a la suya en un beso atormentado.

Continuará...

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Sigue siendo una loca historia no? jajaja El siguiente ya es el último capítulo de la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido Emma? ¿Y el harén de Amber? :P Nos vemos en el último capítulo que será publicado el miércoles que viene si nada sale mal. __Sed buenos y recordad "I love America and I love you" xD _

_Fanfiction no me dejaba poner el corazoncillo en el mensaje de Amber, pero sí, es un corazón :3_


	3. Te quiero

_Estamos a domingo por fin, y hoy son los SAG, os dije que probablemente actualizaría el fic el miércoles pero me hace ilusión publicarlo hoy, que se cumple un año desde que acabé de escribirlo y un año desde los SAG de 2012 donde tuvimos esa entrevista RileyStreet tan perfecta. *_* ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!¡Qué miradas y qué todo! Y el tweet del periodista que dijo que había visto a los RileyStreet bailando en la fiesta súper adorables. Ay, qué bonitos que son :D Y ya paro, ya paro de hablar de ellos porque empiezo y no paro jeje. Bueno, lo dicho, este es el último capítulo y con él se cierra esta historia. Recordemos que es una historia inventada, ajena a lo que haya pasado en la realidad, aunque hay escenas y partes que sí han sucedido. Planeo que esta nota de autor sea corta, así que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior. Gracias a Alondra y a LoveSamcedes por su hermosos reviews, a Maru (Si ya no soportabas a Emma, con este capi... xD Mejor no digo nada, léelo y ya me cuentas jiji Chord es demasiado insistente, ¿verdad? Muy pesado, pobrecillo xD ¿Le has llamado elfo a Emma? xDD Me muero xD Un beso, Maru :D); a Savri (Yo también quiero conversaciones así xD ¿Un ferrocarril por encima? Pobre Emma xD Deseando ver tu review de este capi jiji Un besito, Savri!); a María Elena (La historia tiene un final, es una pena que sea una historia y no la realidad, pero por soñar que no quede xD Besos! Gracias por el review *_*); a Catita (Muchas gracias por el review ^^ Para mí Emma es así, he visto videos de ella, y creo que su personalidad es muy transparente, no deja lugar a dudas xD Me alegra de que te guste la historia! Cariños ^^); a Rosa Elena (Sí, ojalá fuese la realidad, pero bueno, son personas reales y no personajes, es más difícil ^^ Aquí tienes el último capi, ya me dirás qué tal :) Un besito y un abrazo Rosa Elena!)._

_Mil gracias a todos, de verdad, me hace muchísima ilusión saber que seguís acompañándome después de tanto tiempo. Espero traer algo nuevo dentro de poco, aunque no puedo prometer nada, porque mi inspiración se ha ido un poco de viaje, y estoy esperando a que vuelva xD _

_Nada más, os dejo con el capi final y disfrutar esta noche con los SAG ;)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me repito. Estos actores no me pertenecen. Glee tampoco.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: "Te quiero"**_

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —le dijo, mientras su boca se unía a la suya en un beso atormentado.

Amber intentó separarse pero las manos de él estaban por todas partes. Una se había afincado en su trasero mientras la otra levantaba su camiseta para acariciarle los pechos.

Chord la condujo detrás del telón, hacia la cabina de maquillaje abriendo la puerta y empujándola dentro.

—¡Quiero irme! —decía Amber entre beso y beso, mas no hacía nada por marcharse de allí.

No había cama, ni siquiera sofá, solo espejos y más espejos.

Él la llevó hacia una de las mesas, sentándola en ella. Amber vio su reflejo en el espejo de enfrente, asustándose por todo lo que él causaba en ella. La volvía loca, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Los labios de él se deslizaron por su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba con sus manos su pelo rubio dándole libertad. Siguiendo por su hombro descubierto y mordiendo aquella zona donde reposaba la tira de su sujetador.

Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, haciéndola gemir y arquearse hacia atrás, chocándose con el espejo.

Chord se quitó la camiseta para que ella pudiese recorrer sus abdominales con sus manos como siempre lo hacía. Y ella no se demoró en buscarlos. Acariciándolos con las uñas mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Le levantó la camiseta, sacándosela rápidamente y dejando caer su pelo largo sobre sus hermosos pechos. Los que él atacó con su boca mientras buscaba el cierre del sujetador en la parte de atrás.

Amber gimió cuando por fin la boca de él los mordió y lamió. Su lengua era mágica y sabía perfectamente como utilizarla.

¡Le había echado tanto de menos!

Su mano acarició la excitación de él, haciéndolo consciente de cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento. Chord se desabrochó los pantalones, se los bajó e hizo lo mismo con los calzoncillos, liberándolo y dejando que jugase con él.

No se hablaban. Amber sabía que no debían decir nada en ese momento. Nada que indicase lo vulnerables que se sentían el uno con el otro.

Chord la bajó de la mesa para sacarle sus mallas y su ropa interior, y luego volvió a subirla, disponiéndose a entrar en ella.

—No tengo condón —le dijo, separándose sin dejar de acariciar su humedad con sus dedos.

—Estoy tomando la píldora.

—Pero... las enfermedades... no es sano...

Sano... Comer sano... Las palabras de Emma inundaron su mente.

_Amber no encontrará pareja si no come sano._

_Amber no es tu tipo._

_Amber no es como yo._

¡Amber era fabulosa! Hermosa, preciosa, fantástica y ¡por Dios Santo! La amaba.

Y si no entraba ya en ella, se moriría.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, acariciando su trasero, a la vez que se introducía por fin en ella mientras la besaba.

Amber dejó escapar un gemido al notar su entrada. Gemidos que lo excitaron y lo animaron a penetrarla con fuerza y rapidez, mientras mordía su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos.

—Chord... —decía ella con cada empuje.

—Córrete para mí, vamos, Ms Pretty.

—Sí —le respondió ella, mientras la mano de él tocaba su punto mágico y les hacía llegar.

Segundos después, ella seguía apoyada sobre el espejo de atrás y él recostado sobre su pecho, todavía dentro de ella.

Había sido... Había...

—Increíble —dijo él.

—Sí —le respondió ella, cuando él finalmente se salió de su interior. Pero no iba a llorar, no podía llorar ahora.

—Has engañado a Emma. Ahora sí la has engañado.

—Nadie lo sabrá. Voy a dejarla, Amber. Voy a dejarla por ti. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Ella asintió y él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Te quiero. Nadie puede cambiar eso. Dime que tú también me quieres. Dímelo.

—Yo...

—Amber, por favor.

—Te quiero —Y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

Él sonrió, ilusionado.

—Al fin. Pensé que me llevaría tanto oírtelo decir, como a Sam oírselo decir a Mercedes.

Ella se rió, abrazándolo.

—Mercedes ama a Sam tanto como yo te amo a ti —le susurró al oído.

En el abrazo, Chord le acarició el pelo suavemente.

—Perfecto. Porque tanto Sam como yo estamos perdidamente enamorados de vosotras.

* * *

—¡Los RileyStreet se lo han montado en la cabina de maquillaje! ¡Los RileyStreet se lo han montado en la cabina de maquillaje!

Era lo único que se oía ese día en el set. El rumor había corrido por los pasillos como la pólvora, y había llegado a sus propios oídos.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe —le susurró ella, mientras grababan el video de Black or White.

—Lo siento. No debí haberte llevado hacia allí —se lamentó él.

—Yo no me resistí, Chord.

—Sí lo hiciste, pero yo soy un idiota y no lo pensé. Lo siento.

—No te llames idiota, no te permito que lo hagas.

—¡Tortolitos! ¡Al trabajo! —les dijo Kevin, tomándolos por sorpresa y atropellando con su silla de ruedas a Chord.

—¡Bee! ¡No lesiones a Sam! Si lo haces, nos quedaremos sin "body-roll" —rió Naya.

—Anda, venga. Si no hice nada malo —dijo Kevin, haciendo pucheros.

Naya negó con la cabeza, antes de responderle.

—Este domingo son los Globos de Oro. ¿Ya sabéis lo que os vais a poner?

—Yo sí. ¿Y tu, esposa mía? —le preguntó Kevin a Amber, haciendo que Chord le dedicase una mirada asesina.

—Voy de rojo —respondió ella.

—¡De rojo! El color del amor... Creo que se me van a salir los ojos de las órbitas cuando te vea en la alfombra roja.

—Y a mí también —dijo Darren.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Blaine está operándose, ¿no? —preguntó Chord.

—He venido a ver la performance —explicó Darren.

—¡Rojo! ¡Yo también voy de rojo! —chilló Dianna a su lado.

—¡Chicos! ¿Estáis aquí para grabar o para charlar? —les recriminó el director.

—Para charlar —rió divertido Kevin.

—Creo que no deberían vernos juntos, hasta que hables con ella —le susurró Amber.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti.

—Pues déjala.

—Pronto. Te lo prometo.

—Uno, dos, tres. Acción —dijo el director, poniendo punto final a su charla.

* * *

—Estás preciosa —le oyó decir a Chord, aún de espaldas a él.

Amber se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a él y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

—No me has visto por delante.

—Sí, lo hice. Estás hermosa. Es... es todo. Tu pelo... El vestido... Oh Dios. Resérvame un baile, por favor.

—Chord, viniste con Emma —le recordó ella.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero meterte prisa, porque sabes perfectamente que es lo que te estás perdiendo.

—¡Lo sé!

Amber se dio la vuelta, para volver a la fiesta, pero él la detuvo.

—Reúnete conmigo en los pasillos de atrás.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No hagas esto, Chord. No quiero ser "la otra" Tienes que cortar con ella.

—Amber, reúnete conmigo.

—No.

—Te estaré esperando —le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de allí.

—Estás jugando con fuego —le dijo Jenna.

—No voy a ir.

—Todos sabemos que vas a ir. Ten cuidado, esto está plagado de periodistas. Os van a ver y no quieres que al día siguiente todos hablen de los cuernos de Emma Roberts. ¿O sí?

No le importaría. Siempre y cuando no se la mencionase a ella.

A lo lejos, vio cómo Emma hablaba con otras actrices.

Le dolía que él aún no hubiese roto con ella. Le había hecho demasiado daño verlos entrar juntos del brazo en la fiesta. Ella debería haber sido quién entrase con él. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no la dejaba de una vez?

Emma la miró a lo lejos, levantando la cabeza a modo de saludo. Un saludo más frío que el hielo.

* * *

—Viniste.

—Solo para dejarte claro que esto se acaba aquí.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Me duele verte con ella, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Pero yo te quiero a ti —le dijo él, queriendo abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, para que se olvidase de todo y de todos.

—No es suficiente. No me basta con que me quieras, si sigues estando con ella —respondió la chica, intentando no llorar.

—Sabes que la voy a dejar por ti.

—¡Pero no lo has hecho! —le recriminó, pegándole con el puño en su pecho.

—Te quiero, Amber. Te quiero a ti —dijo, agarrándole los puños y besándola con todo su corazón.

Ella trató de resistirse, pero le era imposible. Él no la dejaría marchar. No hasta que consiguiese partirle su frágil corazón de nuevo.

—¡Chord!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar el grito, pero lo que vieron los dejó peor de lo que ya estaban.

Emma Roberts los estaba mirando. Los había visto besándose. Quizás... había oído el "Te quiero". Quizás no.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Emma... —Chord intentó detenerla, pero ella lo empujó ligeramente, dándole una bofetada en toda su mejilla derecha.

—Eres un cabrón y tú una zorra.

Amber levantó el dedo para responderle, pero Chord se interpuso entre las dos chicas.

—No te atrevas a insultarla —dijo él, llevándose la mano a su mejilla dolorida—. Di lo que quieras de mí, pero ni se te ocurra decir nada de ella.

—¡Perfecto! Mientras yo me preocupaba por su salud y por su dieta, tú te la follabas a mis espaldas.

El comentario había sido demasiado para Amber, y ésta vez sí que no lo podría dejar pasar.

—¿Mi salud? Pero, ¿de que hablas? ¿Mi dieta? Agárrame o le suelto un sopapo a esta escuchimizada.

El chico volvió a ponerse en el medio de ellas.

—No me puedo creer que me hayas puesto los cuernos con "esto".

—¿A quién le llamas "esto"? Yo no puedo creer que hayas salido tantos meses con "eso".

—Eres una zorra.

—Te he dicho que no la insultes —le recordó Chord, volviendo a hacer acto de presencia.

—No quiero volver a verte, no intentes que vuelva contigo. Después de esto, jamás podría.

—Emma... no quiero volver contigo. Estoy enamorado de ella.

—No hablas en serio —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¡No es tu tipo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy rubia? ¿Por qué no soy blanca?

—Porque estás gorda —le soltó.

—¡La mato! ¡Te juro que la mato!

—¡Amber! —chilló él, deteniéndola—. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? —Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas, calmándola momentáneamente.

—Me ha llamado gorda... —se lamentó, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Porque lo eres —volvió a decir Emma.

—¡Cállate, ya!

—¡Chord! Ni se te ocurra gritarme. Solo digo la verdad. No puedo creer qué es lo que le ves.

—Que es preciosa, hermosa. Simpática, divertida, agradable, cariñosa, que canta como los ángeles y que la quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi corta vida. Ella lo es todo para mí. Ha estado bien que nos hayas encontrado. Llevo semanas queriendo romper contigo.

—Yo también —admitió ella—. Eres un estúpido crío que se pasa el día haciendo imitaciones y vistiéndose horrorosamente.

—Mira quién fue hablar —dijo Amber.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Has visto los zapatos que llevas? Son horribles, flacucha. Y él no es un crío. Es el hombre que no volverás a tener. Llámale estúpido de nuevo, y te daré el sopapo que prometí antes.

—Esto no va a quedar así —les dijo, recogiéndose el vestido y saliendo de allí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Te ha hecho mucho daño? —le preguntó Amber, triste.

—Sí.

—Lo siento —le dijo ella, dándole un beso cariñoso donde Emma le había pegado.

—Dame otro —le pidió él.

Ella le hizo caso.

—Otro más.

—Chord... —protestó Amber.

—Ya no estoy con ella. ¿No te hace feliz? Quiero estar contigo —le dijo, besándole el cuello.

—Es demasiado pronto. No podemos decírselo a nadie. Aún no.

—Comprendo.

—Pero me gustaría que vinieses a casa hoy al terminar la fiesta... ¿qué me dices? Conocerías a Chewie, quizás le caigas bien —se rió.

—Iría hasta el fin del mundo —le respondió mientras la besaba de nuevo.

—Eres peor que Sam...

—Sam está haciendo hasta lo imposible por separarla de Shane, no puedo competir con él.

—Yo te prefiero a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Sam tiene dieciséis y yo veintiséis —se rió a carcajadas, contagiándolo también a él.

—Deberíamos volver a la fiesta.

—Es cierto.

—¿Me reservarás un baile?

—Hoy no, Chord. Pero el domingo que viene te los regalaré todos.

—¿Qué pasa el domingo que viene? —preguntó distraído.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Son los SAG!

—¡Oh Dios! No lo recordaba. Y no he encargado el traje. Da igual, llevaré este de nuevo. No creo que lo noten.

Amber le sonrió, empujándolo ligeramente para regresar ya a la fiesta. En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

—¿Me disculpas? Voy un momento al baño.

—Claro.

Una vez allí, abrió el mensaje a tiempo de leer.

_Voy a contárselo a todo el mundo. Todos sabrán lo zorra que es, y no podrás evitarlo. _

¡Mierda!

Salió de los aseos tan deprisa como le permitían sus piernas.

—¿Has visto a Emma?

—La petard... digo... Emma se ha marchado, está fuera con todo el gentío.

Chord salió corriendo al exterior, sin perder tiempo. Pero no estaba por allí, no la veía por lado ninguno. ¡¿Dónde cojones se había metido?!

De pronto la vio, todavía en el balcón. Sin dudarlo le hizo señas para que bajase, pero ella se negaba. A pesar de lo que pensarían de él al día siguiente, no se le ocurrió nada más que subirse a la barandilla para que ella lo escuchase. Se estaba poniendo en evidencia, pero no podía dejar que se descubriese lo suyo con Amber. ¡La gente la crucificaría! Y ella no tenía la culpa de que él se hubiese enamorado como un tonto de ella.

—No lo hagas —le suplicó a Emma, agarrándose fuertemente a la barandilla.

—No quiero ser la cornuda, pero tampoco quiero que ella se vaya de rositas.

—No lo hagas, Emma. Por favor. Nadie sabrá nada acerca de esto, si tú no lo dices. Nadie.

—Déjame en paz, me has hecho suficiente daño ya escogiéndola a ella —le dijo, alejándose.

—Emma... espera —Chord elevó uno de sus brazos intentando agarrarla pero ella ya había entrado de nuevo en el edificio.

¡Mierda!

Se bajó de la barandilla mirando a todos lados, observando si algún periodista los había visto. Sacó el móvil debatiéndose entre la necesidad de rogarle de nuevo a su ex novia que no abriese la boca o dejarlo todo como estaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —les dijo a unos amigos que permanecían en la entrada del hotel.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo hemos dejado.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. La verdad es que no —dijo, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a mirar su móvil. Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_No diré nada. No lo haré. Por lo que a mí respecta, hemos roto porque ambos buscábamos cosas distintas. Si algún día, se habla de los cuernos, no dudaré en soltar su nombre y ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme._

No tardó mucho en volver a recibir otro mensaje.

"_¿Dónde te has metido? Estoy muy cansada y quiero irme ya a casa."_

"_Estoy fuera del hotel. Vente y nos vamos."_

"_No podemos irnos juntos, Chord."_

"_Cierto. Sal tu primero. Yo saldré unos minutos después."_

"_Te estaré esperando. No me falles."_

"_Oh Dios, por un momento había leído no me folles en lugar de no me falles. Maldita dislexia."_

"_Te adoro. *_*"_

"_Yo más. 3"_

Se quedó esperando la respuesta pero no apareció. En lugar de ello, la vio salir por la puerta y subir al taxi después de firmar unos cuántos autógrafos.

Él esperó los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, y se subió al coche, rumbo a su apartamento.

* * *

—¿Te has quitado el vestido ya? Quería ser yo quién lo hiciese —le reprochó, poniendo pucheros.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Te dejaré que me quites el de los SAG. Algo me dice que te encantará desnudarme esa noche.

—A mí me gusta desnudarte siempre. Creí que había quedado claro —le dijo, siguiéndola hacia la habitación, mientras le acariciaba el trasero.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busqué por toda la fiesta.

—Salí fuera. Me estaba asfixiando y necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

—¿Rodeado de paparazzis? —Amber frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

—Tienes razón. Me conoces demasiado bien como para saber cuando te estoy ocultando algo.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Chord sacó su teléfono móvil. Se lo pasó y le dijo que buscase en sus mensajes recibidos.

La chica vio que la foto de Emma todavía ocupaba su fondo del pantalla y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de desilusión.

—La cambio ahora mismo. Deja —le dijo él, dándose cuenta en el momento de qué era lo que la había puesto así.

—Pero no tienes...

En dos tecleos, la foto de Amber en la alfombra roja apareció en el móvil.

—¿Cuándo la sacaste? No... No me di cuenta... —dijo asombrada.

—Mira los mensajes recibidos.

Ella hizo lo que él le había pedido y luego de unos segundos se lo devolvió.

—Fuiste a hablar con ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y me subí a una barandilla. Te lo digo porque odio a los paparazzi, sé que los había allí fuera y que mi conversación con Emma se verá en todas las televisiones mañana. No quiero que pienses lo que no es. Quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero que estemos bien.

—Yo no dudaría de ti.

—Eso me tranquiliza —le respondió, colocando uno de los mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja

Ella empezó a reírse sin parar.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—He vuelto a leer el mensaje de la "Maldita dislexia". Lo siento, no puedo parar de reír.

—No me folles... A mí no me hizo ninguna gracia leer eso —dijo él en tono demasiado serio.

—Sabes que nunca podría decirte algo así —le contestó ella, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y comenzando a sacarle la chaqueta, para poder acariciar sus abdominales una vez más.

—Dios. ESPERO que nunca me digas algo así —respondió, dejando que le desnudase para hacerle de nuevo el amor a la mujer de su vida.

FIN

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Animaos a contármelo en un review. Gracias por leerlo y... ya sabéis. "I love America and I love you" *_* Por cierto, la escena de Emma y Chord en el exterior, sí sucedió, está en youtube y se puede ver cómo el se sube para detenerla pero ella no lo hace, el pobre se queda súper fatal. :'( No sé cuál sería la razón de esa discusión, pero mola pensar que podría deberse a lo que pasa en esta historia. Jiji Estoy loca, lo sé, y no tengo remedio. Bueno, no os molesto más. ¡Hasta la próxima! Sed buenos._

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_Syl. _


End file.
